Our Moments
by Perry's Girlfriend
Summary: This is just a bunch of random one-shots that star Doof and Perry. These one-shots are short, but I hope I can make up for the size with quality. Might do request later on. Slight Perryshmirtz. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Cafe

Hi, everybody! This is my new story 'Our Moments' and as you read in the summary, is a bunch of really small one-shots starring Perry and Doof. Might end up altering the two a couple of times, such as, Doofapus, or a human Perry, or a female human Perry, you know, something along those lines. Anyway, here's my first chapter, enjoy!

Sammantha the Author is out, Peace!

* * *

><p>Café<p>

Perry entered the café, hoping for a nice, hot cup of coffee and some lemon bread. Perry got in line for the stand and got out his note-pad. Before he could write out his order, someone stumbled into him. Perry stumbled forward and had to stop himself from falling over. Perry looked up and was surprised to see who he saw. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, his nemesis, was behind Perry, apologizing to the person behind him. Heinz looked down to see what he almost tripped on and was surprised to see Perry the Platypus. He smiled apologetically down at him.

"Sorry Perry the Platypus. Didn't see ya there...hey, want me to order for you? We could sit together, if you'd like." Heinz offered as he smiled, hoping he wouldn't have to sit alone. To his surprise, Perry the Platypus smiled and nodded.


	2. Shorts

Hi, everybody! Sorry if you read this chapter yesterday, because...I don't know what happened. Must of been a glitch. Anyway, here's another chapter!

Perry's Girlfriend is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shorts<strong>_

"Ah, hello Perry the Platypus, how unexpected, and by unexpected I mean, completely expected!" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz yelled as he got out a remote and pushed the only button on it. A steel cage fell over the teal platypus. Perry raised a non-existent brow and pointed at Heinz's shorts. Heinz looked down at them.

"Oh, these, Perry the Platypus? Well, you see, I didn't do my laundry over the weekend, not that I was _lazy, _I was...busy...planning for a new inator and I didn't have time to do laundry. Do you like them? I like them, just because, you know, I have the legs for them." Heinz rambled, but Perry would never admit, that those shorts made him look younger and a tad better.


	3. Research

Hi, everybody! Man, am I on a roll! It's really easy to do these chapters. Anyway, the information in this chapter is true! Look it up!

Perry's Girlfriend is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Research<strong>_

"You know Perry the Platypus, I did some research on platypi...platypuses...platy-people...Wait a second! I did research on what platypus, plural, are. Did you know that the true way to say platypus, plural, is platypodes. It's a true fact!" Heinz babbled as Perry tried to escape from his trap. Perry rolled his eyes. The man could find out what platypus, plural, are, but he couldn't find the trap that Perry would have a challenge getting out of?


	4. Sharks

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter and the longest one yet with 321 words. But still, hope you like it. Thanks for your review zombieshmirtz, and can't wait to here from your story- 'When We Didn't Get Along'.

Perry's Girlfriend is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Shark<strong>_

Heinz stared ahead, looking through the aquarium's glass. On the other side, were a bunch of sharks. The sharks would come out of the musky water, and swim into view. They would stare at Heinz with lifeless eyes and mouths slightly opened. Heinz gulped. Vanessa seemed to enjoy the sharks though and Heinz didn't want to leave her alone. Heinz felt someone tug his lab coat. Heinz looked down and was surprised to see his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, looking up at him with concerned eyes. Heinz gulped.

"Hello, Perry the Platypus. What are you doing here?" The evil scientist asked. Perry pointed at the sharks. Heinz was confused. "You're here for the sharks?" Heinz asked Perry, who nodded in return.

"But, why?" Heinz asked. Perry got out his note pad and began to write on it. When Perry was done, he held it up so Heinz could see it.

"Oh...You like sharks, huh?" Heinz looked down at Perry, who nodded. "Guess you haven't seen 'Jaws' then?" Heinz asked, but was surprised when Perry nodded. Perry wrote more on his note pad.

"Yeah, I know that Perry the Platypus, but...they just look scary." Heinz whimpered. Perry walked up to the glass and stood only a couple inches away from it. Perry waved at shark who passed, and turned back to look at Heinz. Heinz was impressed. Heinz inched closer until he was just a mere hair's piece away from the glass. A shark came out of the murky shadows, but before Heinz could run, Perry tugged on his lab coat. Heinz looked down at Perry and was surprised to see Perry put his hands lightly on the glass. Heinz did the same. The shark didn't scare him. Instead, Heinz got to see the little details of the shark. Heinz smiled and looked down at Perry, who smiled back. "Thank you Perry the Platypus." Heinz thanked Perry, who chattered in reply.


	5. Sanity

Hi, everybody! Here's the next chapter 'Sanity'. I'm pleased to hear that you liked/loved the 'Sharks' chapter zombieshmirtz! Can't wait to hear from you again!

Perry's Girlfriend is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Sanity<em>**

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz wasn't insane, but he sure wasn't sane either. Crazy? Crazy didn't seem to be the right word either...Heinz was unique, and Perry didn't know how to describe Heinz, but he knew that he wasn't sane. That was until, Perry saw Heinz wearing a sock made out of carpet pieces. Perry then knew that Heinz had almost lost all of his sanity.


	6. Glasses

Hi, everybody! Here's a new chapter for anybody interested!

Perry's Girlfriend is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Glasses<strong>_

Perry the Platypus had a paper bag around his head, for reasons unknown to Heinz. Heinz had literally begged for his nemesis to take it off, but Perry didn't budge. Finally, while Perry was busy looking for the self-destruction remote, out of all the remotes Heinz carried with him, Heinz came behind Perry the Platypus and ripped off his paper bag. Perry whipped around and automatically regretted it. Heinz could now see his glasses, which Perry hated. Perry blushed and ran away from Heinz, taking a couple of remotes with him. Heinz was shocked. Was Perry embarrassed about his glasses? Heinz quickly ran up to his bedroom, grabbed something off his nightstand and ran back downstairs. Heinz was surprised to find Perry in a corner, curled up, with his back facing Heinz. Heinz gently tapped Perry's shoulder. Perry looked up and was surprised to see Heinz with glasses on.

"You know Perry the Platypus, I like how your glasses look on you. They look nice, honest!" Heinz smiled and helped Perry stand up. Perry smiled and tipped his hat. Then, Perry smirked and grabbed a remote from behind his back and pushed the button. A loud explosion was heard.

"That was my inator wasn't it?" Heinz asked, scowling. Perry nodded, but grabbed out his note pad. Heinz read the note and smiled.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus. I don't like my glasses either, but who knows, maybe I'll wear them more."


	7. Violin

Hi, everybody! Sorry for the long update, but I've been busy with school work, a bit of depression, a bit of anger and typing.

Perry's Girlfriend is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Violin<strong>_

Perry was about to break down his nemesis' door, until he heard beautiful violin music come from inside. Perry was shocked. Was somebody else, besides Heinz, in there? Was Heinz even in there? Perry took three steps away from the door and then charged the door. He managed to break down the door and was surprised with what he saw. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, his nemesis, was there, playing the violin. He stopped when he saw Perry the Platypus, who's bill was wide open in shock. "What Perry the Platypus, you didn't know that I could play the violin?" Heinz asked. Perry shook his head. Heinz glared at Perry the Platypus when he saw the broke down door behind Perry the Platypus.

"You're gonna have to pay for my door you know?" Heinz drawled as Perry blushed.


	8. Guilt

Here's another chapter folks, but with a twist. Perry is 'Perry the Woman' and Peter is 'Peter the Man'!

Next update: Tomorrow or Tuesday

Perry's Girlfriend is out, Peace!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Guilt<strong>_

Heinz sighed sadly as he watched Perry the Woman walk out of the building. He had just replaced her with Peter the Man, who happened to be her ex. Heinz knew what he had done was wrong, he just didn't want to admit it aloud. He felt guilty for replacing his old nemesis for this new one, who didn't even listen to how he felt! Perry listened to him. Perry helped him. Now that Heinz thought about it, did Perry..._like _him?


	9. Snore

Snore

Vanessa opened the door to her Dad's apartment, and was shocked about what she saw. Her dad was on the couch, with one arm draped over Perry the Platypus, who was on Heinz's stomach. Her dad was lightly snoring and Perry was purring. Vanessa smirked as she got her phone and couldn't help, but to take a couple of pictures. She then decided to take a video, and just as she started the video, her dad began to snore louder. Vanessa smiled as she ended the video. She didn't know how Perry could deal with her Dad's snoring, but the two of them napping were absolutely cute.


End file.
